poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythor's arrival/The Nindroids attack/Escaping
This is how Pythor's arrival, The Nindroids attack, and Escaping goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. rumble of thunder is suddenly heard clouds start appearing looks worried Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. black, silver, red, and purple airship appears ninjas fly down on hoverbikes stares as the sky is soon filled with Nindroids comes over Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! airship, which is shaped like a dragon, lowers to the ground door begins to open on it drop revealing a black figure with golden armor and red eyes and wearing a black helmet Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. door continues to drop touches the ground, deflating a balloon in the process Party Favor: Brian, no! sees a shadow stepping out shadow is revealed to be a Nindroid named Cryptor carries a device down the walkway General Cryptor: and grunting looks confused Luna, and Cadance stare in disbelief puts down the device he was carrying picks up a megaphone General Cryptor: throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty... Overlord! Nindroids applaud gasps Female pony: This is terrible! General Cryptor: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Pythor P. Chumsworth! steps aside Nindroids exit the ship and form a walkway white snake with purple markings and red eyes slithers out Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... snake? Spike: I think so, but why is he white? snake stops moving Princesses approach him Princess Celestia: "Pythor" is it? How may we help you? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? approaches still looking confused Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. Pythor P. Chumsworth: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". gives a signal Nindroids attack runs around panicking Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Cadance: gasps Nindroids show up ponies are captured Princesses watch in horror of Canterlot is destroyed in the process Princesses look at each in dismay, not knowing what to do brings out four obsidian orbs looks at the Princesses eyes Cadance Pythor P. Chumsworth: Hope you enjoy being a statue, Princess of Love! throws one of the orbs at her the obsidian orb reaches Cadance, it gets set on fire and is destroyed Pythor P. Chumsworth: What?! turns to see Kai standing behind him Kai: Thought I'd turn up the heat. joins him other Ninja arrive teleports in throws another obsidian orb at Celestia Princess Celestia: gasps uses his lightning power and the orb blows up throws another orb at Luna, but Zane uses his ice power and the orb is frozen and shatters when it fell throws his last orb at Twilight and Cole uses his Earth abilities to launch it away from Canterlot Pythor P. Chumsworth: in frustration Nindroids, get them now! General Cryptor: Yes, sir! surround the Princesses Ninja use their powers to help the Princesses escape General Cryptor: Find them! Nindroids nod and head off to do so Ninja and the Princesses run until they run into Twilight's friends Applejack: Over here, y'all! heroes run to them run onto a bridge Nindroids block each side of the bridge Ninja jump in front of the heroes on either side Ninja ready their powers Nindroids fire and the bridge crumbles Heroes: scream plummet into a river resurface Heroes: for air, scream plunge over the waterfall looks down after them General Cryptor: Which one of you guys is going down there? Nindroids hesitate General Cryptor: sighs I would, but I just had an arm oil, and I will think and I will think. I'm very smart. I think quick.